Rory's wedding
by jbe1993
Summary: AU story about Rory's wedding day. What happens when she locks eyes with a certain someone in the crowd?


AN: I do not own the rights or the characters of the Gilmore Girls.

… _Rory, please don't do this…._

Rory woke up with a startle. This was here wedding day, she shouldn't be having these dreams! Why was he stuck in her head all of the sudden! They broke up almost three years ago, she's not suppose to be thinking about him anymore. She moved on with her life. She's engaged and about to be married in less than twelve hours.

This has got to be just pre-wedding jitters she thinks to herself. She's completely over him… She's definitely over him…

Just as she was getting ready to jump in the shower she hears her phone ring. It's her mother. She's on her way up to her apartment. She's overly excited about this day. She has loved Jacob since the day she met him. And she had every right too. He's perfect. He blends right in with my crazy family, he gets along with Luke, and even Grandma and Grandpa approve. But what mom loves most is the fact that he isn't him.

But she just can't seem to get that damn dream out of her head. It's not the first time she's had this dream. They've been happening pretty frequently over the past weeks. She's just chalked them up pre-wedding jitters. Just cold feet.. It's normal.

Before she started dating Jacob, she frequently had dreams about her ex. And everytime she woke up she could feel her heart break all over again. But when she met Jacob these dreams became less frequently and just after a year they stopped completely.. That is until he proposed. Then they started coming spiraticly. Some of them he begged her to leave with him, sometimes she went, sometimes she stayed. Some of the others he was angry she moved on, on more than one occasion she woke up in tears. Others he was happy for her, glad to see she moved on. And with those dreams came with tears too.

Before she realized it her mom had her sitting in the bathroom getting her hair and makeup ready for the big day. Talking her ear off with a coffee sitting next to her. Rory really couldn't seem to concentrate all that well but holding her own the best she could with her mom and her ability to conversate.

Next thing she knew she was in the church watching her bridesmaids walk down the aisle knowing that her time to do so was coming up. She heard the bridal march begin a she looped her arm with her dads. She felt as though she was in a haze a she walked down the aisle staring ahead and hoping that she didn't fall.

When she got to the altar she couldn't hear the priest begin his prayers and start the ceremony she took a look around at guests attending her wedding. When she was met with a pair of eyes she never thought she would see again.

What's he doing here? How did he even know about this? I didn't tell him, who did? There is no way anybody in my family told him! She thought suddenly. And what was that look in his eyes? Disappointment? Heartbreak?

She looks over at her mother who is now looking in the direction of the pair of eyes I had just locked with. She looked over with such distaste and disappointment. I could tell just what she was thinking. She doesn't like him, she never has.

She was so lost in thought that she hasn't even realized that it was now her turn to say her vows. She opens her mouth to speak the vows she spent weeks perfecting and practicing. But instead she says "I'm sorry, I can't do this. Jacob please don't take this the wrong way, it really isn't you. You are absolutely perfect and had I met you many years ago things would have turned out differently. I am so sorry."

She turns around and runs back down the aisle as she hears the gasps of her guest and her family calling out her name. But she can't turn around. She can't face her friends and family right now. She can't take the look of disappointment she knows will receive.

She's sitting on the steps behind the church when she hears footsteps walking up to her. Thinking to herself that it's now to time to face the music and talk to whoever this is and actually explain herself. She looks up and locks eyes with the same pair as earlier, and her heart skips a beat.

"Ace." was all she needed to her before she threw her arms around him and started to cry. " I just couldn't do it Logan. I took one look at you when our eyes met and realized that I still loved you and that it wouldn't be fair to him to go through with this… I am so sorry it took me till now to realize this. I am so sorry about everything Logan."

"I'm sorry to Ace. I wanted to come find you years ago. But I heard you were dating this guy and before I knew it you were engaged. I heard it through the grapevine that you were getting married today. This was supposed to be my closure. Though I don't know why I would torture myself like this. It was the hardest thing I had ever had to do watching you walk down the aisle to someone else. I love you Ace and I always will."

She reached her hands up and cupped both sides of his face and kissed him the passion and love that she's been holding back. She knew this wasn't gonna fix everything and they still had so much to talk about. She also has to deal with the chaos that is bound to ensue from this day. But as of right now, being in his arms. Everything was perfect and she was happy and content to stay just like this.

 **THE END**

AN: I hope you enjoyed this. It's just an idea that has been floating around in my head! I was really hoping not to give it away that it was Logan she was seeing in her dreams. But I love to hear from you guys so leave a review and tell me how you like it!


End file.
